last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2
Description SECOND SEASON Unique rewards ONLY this season Reward level 1 *Katana (FREE) *10 Bandages (FREE) *Pattern Model "Evolution" ( ) *FN SCAR ( ) *5 Grenade ( ) *200 Coins ( ) level 2 *Energy Drink (FREE) *Skull Crusher ( ) level 3 *Road Sign (FREE) *5 First Aid Kit ( ) level 4 *Energy Drink (FREE) *5 Engine Part ( ) level 5 *Military Backpack (FREE) *Glock 17 (FREE) *M16 ( ) *Elite Husky Puppy ( ) *20 Bandages ( ) level 6 *Tactical Boots (FREE) *Saw Blade Mace ( ) level 7 *Tactical Trousers (FREE) *10 Valuable Survivor's Diary ( ) *10 Iron Hatchet ( ) level 8 *Tactical Body Armor (FREE) *10 Spring ( ) level 9 *Tactical Cap (FREE) *5 Aluminium Bar ( ) *5 Gun Oil ( ) level 10 *Shepherd Puppy (FREE) *Harpoon ( ) *Tactical Backpack ( ) level 11 *5 Dry Food (FREE) *SWAT Boots ( ) *M16 ( ) level 12 *Energy Drink (FREE) *SWAT Trousers ( ) *5 First Aid Kit ( ) level 13 *2 C-4 Explosive (FREE) *SWAT Body Armor ( ) *10 Oak Plank ( ) level 14 *Shotgun (FREE) *SWAT Helmet ( ) *20 Fur ( ) level 15 *Tactical Backpack (FREE) *M16 ( ) *5 Grenade ( ) level 16 *Energy Drink (FREE) *10 Valuable Survivor's Diary ( ) *5 First Aid Kit ( ) level 17 *Mini Uzi (FREE) *Glock 17 ( ) level 18 *5 Engine Part (FREE) *20 Oak Plank ( ) level 19 *VSS Vintorez (FREE) *3 Hi-Tech Components ( ) *5 Engine Part ( ) level 20 *Minigun (FREE) *AK-47 ( ) *10 Gasoline ( ) level 21 *Harpoon (FREE) *3 Carbon Composite ( ) level 22 *Bandana (FREE) *AK-47 ( ) level 23 *Biker Vest (FREE) *M16 ( ) *5 First Aid Kit ( ) level 24 *Motorcycle Helmet (FREE) *3 Factory Parts ( ) level 25 *Pattern "Virus" (FREE) *Harpoon ( ) *5 Steel Plate ( ) level 26 *Warrior boots ( ) *10 Oak Plank ( ) level 27 *Warrior armor ( ) *10 Copper Bar ( ) level 28 *Warrior greaves ( ) *3 Lens ( ) level 29 *Warrior helmet ( ) *5 Aluminium Bar ( ) level 30 *Guandao ( ) *20 Aluminium Plate ( ) level 31 *3 Factory Parts ( ) level 32 *3 C-4 Explosive ( ) *10 Iron Hatchet ( ) level 33 *AK-47 ( ) *5 First Aid Kit ( ) level 34 *Glock 17 ( ) ** **Red Dot Sight ** ** ***Damage: 21 ***Speed: 3.7 level 35 *M16 ( ) *5 Grenade ( ) level 36 *3 Electronic Circuit ( ) level 37 *Infected Specimen *20 Steel Plate ( ) level 38 *AK-47 ( ) *Tactical Backpack ( ) level 39 *Elite Husky Puppy ( ) *Milkor MGL ( ) level 40 *Kevlar Helmet *Kevlar Body Armor *Kevlar Trousers *Kevlar Boots Tasks Daily Week 1 *Clean up the laboratory at the soldiers' infected base 0/1 20^ *Kill 500 tainted zombies 0/500 20^ *Inflict 2000 damage to cocoons 0/2000 20^ *Inflict 20000 damage to tainted zombies with firearms 0/20000 20^ *Inflict 20000 damage to zombies at the police station 0/20000 10^ *Open a box for a captain's card at the police station 0/1 10^ *Stand 25 zombie waves in the police station yard 0/1 10^ *Open 10 boxes in forest and mountain locations 0/10 5^ *Make an aluminium plate 0/1 5^ *Raise a puppy 0/1 5^ * 0/1 30^ * 0/3000 30^ * 0/10 30^ * 0/1 30^ * 0/2 30^ Week 2 *Clean up the laboratory at the soldiers' temporary base 0/1 20^ *Kill 100 tainted zombies with a scythe 0/100 20^ *Kill 50 tainted bloaters 0/50 20^ *Kill 300 basic tainted zombies with a close-in weapon 0/300 20^ *Inflict 2500 damage with any modified firearms 0/2500 10^ *Get a floppy from the specialist 0/1 10^ *Kill 120 zombies in bunker Alfa 0/120 10^ *Open any 10 boxes in bunker Alfa 0/10 5^ *Blow up a C4 0/1 5^ *Inflict 100 damage with a motorcycle 0/100 5^ * 0/10 30^ * 0/5000 30^ * 0/5 30^ * 0/5 30^ * 0/10 30^ Week 3 *Clean up the laboratory in the core of infection 0/1 20^ *Kill any 200 tainted zombies with any modified weapon 0/200 20^ *Inflict 10000 damage to tainted zombies in Limestone Spires 0/10000 20^ *Save 6 people in the event Survivors' Camp 0/6 20^ *Destroy any 15 doors in a raid 0/15 10^ *Find a farm chest and saw it up 2 times 0/2 10^ *Inflict 20000 damage to zombies on the farm with any close-in weapon 0/20000 10^ *Open an aid box 0/1 5^ *Kill an infected bull on the farm 0/1 5^ *Recycle 3 Electronics objects with Recycler 0/3 5^ * 0/20000 30^ * 0/10 30^ * 0/10 30^ * 0/1 30^ * 0/1 30^ Diary Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.14.3 Category:Shop Category:Pack